Last night on Earth
by Chevy95
Summary: He can't help but think, how did they get here? How the hell did it come to this? Takes a place somewhere at season 4.


**Author's notes: Okay, yeah. I didn't even mean to post this, because.. Well, it sucks. And there's lots and lots of spelling mistakes. Now you're thinking, why the heck did you post it then? Well, let's say I just wanted to know how these things work... That next time I know how to post my story right. (And it was fun to post **_**something, **_**ha.) So, sorry 'bout the spelling mistakes(I'd really need a beta), just try not to mind them.**

**...**

**We-e-eell, this is just a very, very different version of Ruby's death. Maybe a bit too different, even. But whatever. And, so you know, I imagined the Katie Cassidy Ruby while writing this(of course I did).**

Last night on Earth

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight --  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

_-Trading Yesterday, Shattered_

He takes a step. And another.

The pistol's shaking in his hand, as he moves slowly along the black, empty motel corridor. He hates the silent, because then he can feel his fast heartbeats.

He takes a sharp breath, and he can't help but think, _how did they get here? _How the _hell _did it come to this?

It's not like he was happily ignorant of the changes in everything, in _her._

No, he knew.

He was well aware of, that something in her hadn't been right for a long, long time.

And he was aware of that soon he needed to stop her.

He was aware of that talking wouldn't be enough to wash away all those evil plans that shouldn't be in her head.

He was aware of that all. And that's why he's now standing behind her door with a gun-that-kills-anything in his trembling hands and pain and guilt in his eyes, _because he was fucking aware of that. _

He grabs the door knob, but doesn't open the door.

He closes his eyes and breathes.

He breathes now, because he's not sure if he's able to breathe anymore after this.

He waits for a time that seems like forever. He waits and breathes and _hopes, _that she's asleep in there. Because if she was awake and he saw her eyes, saw the light die out in them, he couldn't do it. And this is something that has to be done. He knows, that somehow she knows it too.

...

She knew he would come.

The connection between them, that must do it. She can't help but a small, broken smile spreads on her face as she lies on the bed on her side, motionless.

A tear drops down her cheek and wets her pillow, but she barely notices it.

She just smiles and cries and waits.

Waits, waits, waits for her time to run out.

Now, she knows he's there, right outside the door. She can feel him. She can feel he's scared and doubting and sorry for the upcoming.

She could get up and walk to him and tell, how everything's okay and how she understands what he has to do. She could do that all... But she won't.

No, she keeps on acting like she's sleeping, and when she hears the door opening, she closes her eyes and holds her breath.

She's not going to fight. She'll surrender. She's surrendered a long time ago.

The comer closes the door behind him, and her back is to him, but she hears his footsteps and counts them.

One, two, three.

He stops, and she can say he's still pretty far from her. Silence falls into the small room.

For a moment, there's just too broken persons, one of them holding a gun in his streched, shaking hand, and the other one trying her hardest to not to speak to him or cry out loud.

"_He's right there", _she thinks. _"He's right there and I can't even tell him why I kept all those things from him."_

For a moment, they're just two lost persons left alone without a light.

And then...

"I'm sorry."

No. No goodbyes. She can't take that. She _can't. _But she bites her lip and makes herself to lie down and listen.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby", he continues and his voice trembles just a little. "I... I'd give anything if I didn't have to do this. If there just was another way... But... There's no happy ending for this kind of stories, is there?"

He sneers, and it almost sounds like a bitter laugh. She can hear he's about to break.

No. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to see Dean so broken, so lost. They weren't supposed to end up like this, they were supposed to _hate_ each other. And he was supposed to do this a long time ago. _Please, stop, _she begs inside her mind, but she doesn't say a word or move a one little bit. She just listenes.

"I think... I think I could've loved you." His voice is only a whisper now. "I think... I already was in love with you."

He swallows. She listenes.

"I'm sorry."

When there's nothing else left to say, he knows it's the time. If he didn't do it now, he could never do it. It's now or never. He decides to count till three.

_One._

Tears push through her closed eyelids. She doesn't make a sound.

_Two._

His finger on the trigger trembles. A tear runs down his cheek, but he doesn't even realize that.

_Three._

She thinks, _"I could've loved you too, Dean Winchester."_

_.._

_..._

_...._

He pulls the trigger.

_We won't say our goodbyes_

_You know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_-One Republic, All we are_

**A/N: ...**


End file.
